The Day After His Birthday
by brokenyouth0108
Summary: Madara Uchiha adalah paman terbaik yang pernah ada. Dia selalu menuruti keinginan Naruto, melakukan apapun yang dia mau. Hingga suatu hari ayahnya mengatakan jika pamannya ingin mengadopsinya! Apakah Madara memiliki alasan lain dibalik pengadopsian sialan itu? Madara x Naruto. CRACK PAIR. YAOI. Incest (uncle!Madara). R&R, please! Chapter 2 Updated!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** **Naruto** ** _belongs to_** **Masashi Kishimoto,** ** _but the story line is truly mine._**

 ** _Pairing_** **: Madara x Naruto**

 ** _Warnings_** **:** ** _Yaoi, OOC, Missing Words / Typos, Crack Pair, Incest (uncle!Madara)_** **,** ** _etc._**

 ** _Rate_** **: T**

 ** _Please don't read this fanfic if you hate the pairing or the story line!_**

 ** _Happy reading xx_**

* * *

 **The Day After His Birthday**

 **chapter 1**

Madara Uchiha tengah sibuk memeriksa tumpukan berkas yang diserahkan sekertarisnya beberapa jam lalu. Pekerjaannya sebagai direktur utama Perusahaan Sharingan menuntutnya untuk dapat memutuskan strategi yang tepat agar perusahaan manufaktur miliknya selalu berada di posisi teratas di Kota Konoha. Harus dia akui, pekerjaannya sangat melelahkan dan membosankan, tapi sebisa mungkin dia harus bersikap profesional dan memenuhi komitmen yang telah dia buat. Konsentrasinya terganggu saat mendengar telepon kantor di ruangannya berdering nyaring. Tanpa menaruh berkas yang sedang dia baca, pria berusia tiga puluhan itu mengangkat telepon itu.

 _["Ma-Maaf mengganggu pekerjaan Anda, Direktur Madara,"]_ dari seberang sana, sekertarisnya menyampaikan permintaan maaf. Mungkin wanita itu tahu jika dirinya paling tidak suka diganggu ketika bekerja.

"Ada apa?"

 _["Itu..."]_ suara sekertarisnya mulai terdengar ragu, mungkin terpengaruh nada bicaranya yang terdengar dingin dan penuh ketidaksukaan. _["Tuan Naruto datang berkunjung. Saat ini sedang menunggu di ruang tunggu, Direktur."]_

Kabar gembira di sela kepanatan bekerja terbukti dapat meningkatkan moodnya. Senyum terukir di wajah tampannya saat dia menjawab, "Suruh dia masuk."

 _["Baik,"]_

Komunikasi dua arah itu terputus. Tak berselang lama, tanpa adanya ketukan, pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka; memunculkan Naruto Namikaze yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya dengan raut marah. Langkah kaki pemuda pirang itu terlihat dihentak-hentakan saat memasuki ruang kerjanya. Dengan kasar, dia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa panjang yang terletak di tengah ruangan; hingga bunyi _bruk_ kecil terdengar darinya. Madara hanya mengerutkan dahi melihat tingkah keponakannya.

"Paman!" Naruto melipat kedua tangannya. "Aku benar-benar kesal hari ini!"

"Apa yang membuatmu kesal, Naruto?" tidak seperti saat dirinya sedang berbicara dengan rekan bisnis atau karyawannya, ketika berbicara dengan Naruto nada bicaranye berubah lembut. Hal itu juga merupakan fakta yang hingga saat ini masih membuatnya terkejut.

"Paman tahu 'kan ulang tahunku seminggu lagi?"

Madara mengangguk. Bagaimana mungkin dia melupakan hari sepenting itu. Setiap tahun dia selalu menantikan tanggal 10 Oktober tiba. Menghitung dengan sabar, tahun demi tahun, perubahan umur keponakannya.

" – Aku meminta ayah untuk merayakan ulang tahunku dengan mewah, tapi ayah menolaknya! Katanya, lebih baik dirayakan dengan biasa saja. Padahal tahun ini ulang tahunku yang ketujuh belas! Bukankah tahun spesial harus dirayakan dengan spesial juga!?"

"Tentu saja, Naruto," Madara menyatukan kedua tangannya di atas meja kerja yang berisi tumpukan kertas. "Banyak sekali yang dapat kau lakukan saat usiamu telah genap tujuh belas tahun."

Tujuh belas tahun. Umur di mana kedewasaan secara hukum akan berlaku sepenuhnya pada keponakannya. Tujuan utama dari penantian panjangnya selama dua belas tahun. Dengan kata lain, Madara dapat melakukan rencana yang telah dia susun jauh sebelum Naruto menginjak masa remaja. Rencana yang akan mengklaim kepemilikan dari sosok yang mampu mencerahkan hati kelamnya.

Wajah Naruto berubah mengiba. "Maka dari itu paman," dia berjalan perlahan menuju ke arahnya dan menatapnya intens. "Aku tetap ingin merayakan ulang tahunku dengan mewah."

"Ulang tahun mewah seperti apa yang kau inginkan?" tangan Madara menuntun Naruto untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Dengan senang hati Naruto mengikuti keinginan pamannya.

Dari jarak sedekat ini, dia dapat mencium aroma jeruk dan musim panas dari tubuh keponakannya. Aroma yang dapat menenangkan pikiran stresnya akibat pekerjaan, sekaligus dapat meningkatkan libidonya.

Naruto nampak berpikir sejenak, sebelum menjawab, "Aku ingin merayakannya di ballroom Hotel Pistel. Dengan dekorasi yang mewah, makanan dan minuman yang berkualitas, dan mengundang band kesukaannku sebagai penghiburnya. Bagaimana menurutmu, paman?"

"Ide yang cocok untuk ulang tahunmu, Naruto," dia membelai lembut pipi Naruto. "Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Naruto?" pancingnya; meskipun dia tahu apa yang diinginkan keponakannya tapi tetap saja dia ingin mendengar langsung dari mulut mungilnya itu.

"Jika ayahku tidak ingin membuat pesta ulang tahunku, Paman Madara pasti akan mengaturnya untukku."

Madara menaikan sebelah alisnya mendengar penuturan optimis Naruto. "Bagaimana kau bisa yakin sekali tentang hal itu?"

Cengiran polos muncul di wajah pemuda pirang itu. "Karena aku adalah keponakan paman yang paling kau sayangi. Apapun yang aku inginkan, paman selalu akan mengabulkannya 'kan?" kedua tangannya melingkar di lehernya.

Beberapa kali Madara menerjapkan mata, sebelum tertawa lepas. Sepertinya semua ini adalah salahnya karena selalu menuruti permintaan Naruto hingga membuat keponakannya terlalu manja padanya. Tapi tentu saja, dia tidak keberatan.

"Jika kau sudah memintanya, mau bagaimana lagi selain menurutinya?" jawab Madara enteng.

"Woaaah! Terimakasih, Paman Madara!" Naruto mengekspresikan rasa senangnya dengan memeluk erat pamannya. "Sepertinya aku harus segera membuat undangan dan menyebarkannya ke teman-temanku."

"Terserah kau saja, Naruto," Madara terkekeh geli melihat keponakannya meronta sembari memanyunkan bibir saat dirinya mengacak rambut pirangnya yang sudah berantakan.

Kemudian Naruto mengeluarkan ponsel dari kantong celananya. Setelah melihat jam yang tertera pada layarnya, dia segera beranjak dari pangkuannya. "Aku harus pergi, paman."

Sebelum melangkah jauh, dia menggenggam tangan Naruto hingga langkah keponakannya terhenti. "Ke mana?"

"Kencan dengan kekasihku."

Mata hitam Madara melebar. "Kau... sudah memiliki kekasih lagi?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Baru seminggu jadian. Kapan-kapan paman harus melihat kekasihku. Dia wanita yang kaya lho," dia mulai berjalan menjauh. Sebelum keluar dari ruang kerjanya, dia berbalik dan mengedipkan mata. "Jangan lupa janji paman! Sampai jumpa lagi, Paman Madara!"

Sepeninggalan Naruto, ekspresi Madara berubah menjadi dingin. Kenapa dia baru tahu jika keponakannya itu telah memiliki kekasih baru? Apa karena pekerjaannya yang akhir-akhir ini terlalu banyak dan menyita perhatiannya hingga kehidupan cinta Naruto luput dari pengawasannya? Dia segera mengambil ponsel yang diletakan sembarang di atas meja kerjanya dan menghubungi seseorang. Seseorang itu bukanlah orang biasa, melainkan seseorang yang selalu dia mintai jasanya untuk melakukan hal-hal mengenai pengintaian.

"Ini aku. Aku punya pekerjaan untukmu," perintah Madara pada orang yang ada di seberang sana. "Tidak, bukan pekerjaan baru, pekerjaan seperti biasanya... Ya, Naruto sudah memiliki kekasih baru. Selidiki profil lengkap wanita itu. Pantau kegiatan mereka dan laporkan padaku tiga hari mulai dari sekarang."

 **-x-**

Tiga hari berlalu sejak Naruto datang ke Perusahaan Sharingan. Malam itu seperti biasanya, suasana hatinya berubah melihat berkas yang diserahkan oleh orang suruhannya. Berkas itu bukanlah berkas yang menyangkut perusahaannya, melainkan berkas rahasia yang berisi laporan mengenai identitas lengkap dari wanita yang menjadi kekasih dari Naruto saat ini.

Dengan tatapan jijik, dia melihat foto wanita berambut merah muda dan bermata hijau yang tercetak di pojok atas berkas itu. Wanita itu bernama Haruno Sakura, usia dua puluh satu tahun, merupakan putri tunggal dari Kizahi Haruno; pemilik Perusahaan Shanaro. Pengeluaran wanita yang kini berstatus sebagai mahasiswi semester lima di salah satu universitas ternama di Konoha itu di atas rata-rata. Berkat uang jajan yang diberikan oleh ayahnya setiap hari, gaya hidupnya menjadi galmor dan selalu ingin membeli barang dengan merek terkenal. Pantas saja Naruto mau berpacaran dengan wania yang lebih tua empat tahun darinya itu.

Perusahaan Shanaro... kalau tidak salah, perusahaannya memiliki laporan mengenai perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang tekstil itu.

"Bawakan berkas mengenai Perusahaan Shanaro. Segera," perintahnya pada sekertarisnya melalui saluran telepon kantor.

Beberapa menit menanti, sekertarisnya akhirnya datang dengan membawa beberapa map. Setelah menyerahkan map itu, sekertarsinya langsung undur diri; meninggalkan dirinya yang kini tengah serius menganalisis laporan mengenai Perusahaan Shanaro. Seringai licik akhirnya muncul di wajahnya. Oh, rupanya, perusahaan itu memerlukan jasa Perusahaan Sharingan untuk urusan _procurment_ nya. Sekarang dia memiliki banyak cara agar wanita itu menyingkir dari kehidupan keponakannya, selamanya.

 **-x-**

Hari berikutnya, tepatnya pada sore hari, mobil Mercedes Band milik Madara melaju kencang menyusuri jalanan Kota Konohagakure menuju kediaman Namikaze yang berada di pinggir kota. Meskipun ukuran mansion Namikaze tidak begitu besar dibanding miliknya, tapi dia lebih suka berada di mansion itu. Selain karena lingkungan sekitarnya yang masih asri, keberadaan Naruto yang bertempat tinggal di mansion itu merupakan penyebab utama mengapa dirinya sering berkunjung. Dapat dikatakan jika kediaman Namikaze merupakan rumah kedua baginya; mungkin hal itu juga berlaku pada Naruto yang menganggap mansion miliknya sebagai rumah keduanya karena keponakannya itu memiliki kamarnya sendiri di sana.

Sopir Madara memelankan laju mobil ketika memasuki gerbang yang telah dibukakan sebelumnya oleh penjaga. Beberapa pelayanan langsung keluar dan menyambutnya saat mobilnya berhenti di depan pintu utama kediaman Namikaze.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Madara," sapa kepala pelayanan sembari membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

Madara menyerahkan jas kerjanya pada salah seorang pelayan. "Di mana Naruto?"

"Sejak pulang dari sekolah, Tuan Muda Naruto masih berada di kamarnya. Beliau tidak mau makan makanan yang telah kami siapkan dan malah mengusir kami semua."

Madara menghela napas singkat. "Kalau begitu segera siapkan makanan untuk Naruto. Aku sendiri yang akan mengantarnya ke kamarnya."

Para pelayan mengangguk.

.

.

Naruto mengerutkan dahi mendengar suara ketukan dari pintu kamarnya. Pasti para pelayan itu lagi. Padahal dia sudah mengusir mereka, tapi ternyata perjuangan mereka sangat gigih untuk memaksanya makan. Berapa kali dia harus berteriak untuk membuat mereka paham jika dirinya tidak ingin diganggu? Sepertinya dia harus mengambil tindakan.

Diselimuti amarah, Naruto berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya, membukanya kasar, sembari berteriak, "Sudah aku bilang, aku tidak mau makan! Kenapa kalian—!"

Omelannya terhenti saat melihat sosok di hadapannya bukanlah pelayanan, melainkan Paman Madara yang dengan tatapan datarnya membawa nampan berisi makanan. Naruto mendengus. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok, dan melipat kedua tangannya. "Apa sekarang paman adalah sekutu mereka?" tuduhnya curiga.

Madara terkekeh. Dia berjalan masuk ke kamar Naruto dan meletakan nampan itu di atas meja. "Selamanya aku akan ada di pihakmu, Naruto. Tapi aku tidak ingin kau sakit, jadi paling tidak makanlah sedikit."

"Aku tidak mau makan," tolak Naruto tegas. "Jika paman ke sini hanya untuk menyuruhku makan, lebih baik paman pulang saja!"

"Ada apa dengan keponakan manisku ini? Kenapa moodmu buruk sekali hari ini?" tanya Madara dengan nada menggoda.

Naruto duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya dan berdecih. "Hari ini kekasihku memutuskan hubungan kami."

"Oh?" tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, Madara menyeringai kecil. "Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah beberapa hari lalu kalian berkencan?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu!" jawab Naruto, menaikan volume suaranya. "Hubungan kami baik-baik saja, hingga tadi pagi dia datang menemuiku di sekolah dan meminta putus. Aku sudah bertanya alasannya, tapi Sakura, dia terlihat ketakutan dan langsung pergi tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku."

Madara berjalan mendekat dan duduk di samping keponakannya. "Apakah kau sangat mencintainya hingga putus dengannya membuat moodmu seperti ini?"

"Haah!? Paman bercanda!?" seru Naruto, melihat aneh pada Madara. "Aku tidak mungkin seperti ini hanya gara-gara putus dengan wanita itu. Putus dengan Sakura sama saja aku harus mencari lagi penggantinya; mencari wanita kaya yang dapat aku kencani."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau gigih sekali mencari wanita kaya?" Madara mengelus perlahan rambut pirang Naruto.

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya. "Paman tahu 'kan jika kakakku, Kurama, yang akan mengambil alih Perusahaan Rasengan, perusahaan ayah?" melihat pamannya mengangguk, dia melanjutkan, "Aku berpikir jika aku tidak akan memiliki kesempatan untuk kaya. Maka dari itu, rencana kedepanku adalah mendapatkan wanita kaya... sehingga aku dapat bersenang-senang dengan uangnya selama sisa hidupku."

"Bukankah aku dapat memenuhi segala permintaanmu, Naruto? Kenapa masih mencari?"

"Tidak mungkin aku selalu mengandalkan paman. Suatu hari nanti aku akan menikah dan aku ingin menikah hanya dengan wanita yang kaya saja," kemudian Naruto memandang bingung pada Madara. "Tapi yang membuatku heran, kenapa setiap wanita yang menjadi kekasihku selalu meminta putus? Padahal hubungan kami, kebanyakan, baru berjalan beberapa hari saja. Apa... apa aku ini dikutuk, paman?"

"Dikutuk?" Madara tertawa geli. "Aku rasa tidak. Mungkin mereka menyadari jika mereka tidak pantas untuk menjadi pasanganmu. Atau mungkin –" dia mulai mengubah nada bicaranya menjadi serius. " – mereka diancam untuk meninggalkanmu."

"Paman ini ada-ada saja. Mana ada orang yang melakukan itu padaku. Memangnya apa untungnya untuk orang itu?"

Madara menaikan bahu. "Kau tidak akan pernah tahu," kini giliran kepala Naruto yang dia usap. "Lebih baik kau segera makan. Kau tidak ingin 'kan acara ulang tahun mewah yang kau inginkan harus batal karena sakit?"

"Ya-Yang benar paman? Paman sudah mempersiapkannya!?" mata Naruto berbinar.

"Tentu saja. Sebentar lagi persiapannya akan selesai. Aku juga telah mempersiapkan hadiah spesial untukmu," Madara berjalan menjauh dari tempat tidur.

"Paman mau kemana?"

"Bertemu dengan ayahmu, membicarakan sesuatu yang aku harap ayahmu menyetujuinya. Kalau tidak –" Madara menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menengok ke arah keponakannya dan tersenyum penuh arti. " – aku tidak akan menjamin Perusahaan Rasengan akan bertahan lama di dunia bisnis."

Kemudian Madara pergi, meninggalkan Naruto dalam kebingungan.

.

.

"Benar-benar. Bagaimana dapat kau mengabulkan permintaan gila anakku dengan mudahnya, Madara?"

Kini Madara berada di ruang keluarga bersama dengan seorang pria yang memiliki paras hampir mirip dengan Naruto. Pria yang berumur empat puluh tahunan itu bernama Minato Namikaze, kepala keluarga Namikaze, sekaligus ayah dari Naruto.

Madara meminum teh yang disajikan oleh salah satu pelayanan keluarga Namikaze. "Naruto pergi ke kantorku beberapa hari lalu dan memintaku untuk membuat pesta ulang tahun untuknya; tepat setelah kau menolak permintaannya."

Minato mendengus. "Tentu saja. Bagaimana aku dapat menyelanggarakan pesta ulang tahun mewah sesuai keinginannya jika kondisi perusahaanku saja sedang tidak stabil seperti ini?" dia menghela napas panjang. "Seandainya kanker tidak merenggut nyawa Kushina, mungkin saja dia masih bersama kita dan mampu menasehati Naruto lebih tegas agar tidak meminta yang aneh-aneh, sehingga kau tidak perlu repot melakukan seluruh keinginannya."

"Aku sudah membayangkan kakakku memarahi Naruto sekarang," Madara tersenyum sedih. "Tapi tenang saja Minato, jika menyangkut tentang Naruto aku tidak akan pernah merasa direpotkan."

"Kau benar-benar menyayangi Naruto, ya, Madara," ucap Minato sembari menggeleng heran. "Lalu... apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku? Aku tahu kau tidak suka berbasa-basi, langsung katakan saja intinya."

Suasana yang semula hangat, kini berubah serius. Madara meletakan cangkir teh yang dia pegang, sebelum menatap Minato dengan kesungguhan yang terpancar jelas di mata hitamnya.

"Aku ingin mengadopsi Naruto."

 **to be continued**

* * *

 **Halo! Terimakasih sudah membaca fanfic dengan pairing crack seperti ini! Kemungkinan ini adalah fanfic pertama Madara x Naruto yang berbahasa Indonesia. Aku membuat fanfic ini murni hanya ingin menyalurkan imajinasi saja. Maaf jika kalian menemukan typo dan yang lainnya. Karena sudah jarang membuat cerita makanya agak susah menyalurkan ide lewat kata-kata. Sekali lagi, meskipun fanfic ini benar-benar crack pair mohon kesediannya mereview. Terimakasih. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! Ciao xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_** **Naruto _belongs to_** **Masashi Kishimoto,** ** _but the story line is truly mine._**

 ** _Pairing_** **: Madara x Naruto**

 ** _Warnings_** **:** ** _Yaoi, OOC, Missing Words / Typos, Crack Pair, Incest (uncle!Madara), threatened, flashback (Minato's past)_** **, _etc._**

 ** _Rate_** **: T**

 ** _Please don't read this fanfic if you hate the pairing or the story line!_**

 ** _Happy reading xx_**

* * *

 **The Day After His Birthday**

 **chapter 2**

Sebelum menjabat sebagai direktur Perusahaan Rasengan, kehidupannya bagiakan roller coster. Lahir di keluarga menengah ke bawah memaksanya untuk bekerja dua kali lipat lebih keras dari orang kebanyakan. Bekerja _part-time_ di berbagai tempat, mengangkut bahan material yang lebih berat daripada berat tubuhnya, mengantar koran dari satu rumah ke rumah lainnya; semua itu dia lakukan demi membiayai hidup dan kuliahnya.

Hingga, suatu kejadian mengubah total hidupnya.

Waktu itu, saat pulang dari kerja _part-time_ , Minato mendengar suara teriakan dari arah taman kota yang telah sepi. Dia berjalan mendekat dan melihat dua orang lelaki sedang berusaha menyeret seorang wanita masuk ke dalam mobil van. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia segera menolong wanita itu; menghajar kedua lelaki itu meskipun tenaga yang dimilikinya sudah terkuras akibat bekerja seharian. Usahanya tak sia-sia, wanita itu selamat dan para lelaki yang berusaha menculiknya diserahkan ke kantor polisi. Setelah saling berkenalan, Minato baru menyadari jika wanita yang dia tolong adalah Kushina Uchiha; anak pertama dari Keluarga Uchiha.

Di Kota Konoha, Keluarga Uchiha sangat berpengaruh, tidak ada masyarakat Konoha yang tidak mengenal keluarga yang telah dituakan itu.

Sejak kejadian itu, hubungannya dengan Kushina semakin lama semakin dekat dan mulai itu bercerita mengenai keluarganya—tentang adiknya bernama Madara yang lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya, tentang ayah dan ibunya yang sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka sehingga dia yang lebih banyak bertindak sebagai ibu sekaligus kakak bagi adiknya, tentang semuanya. Akhirnya, suatu waktu, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menikah. Meskipun hubungan keduanya ditentang keras oleh orang tua Kushina, mereka tidak peduli. Kushina dan Minato tetap melangsungkan pernikahan, dengan resiko nama Kushina harus dicoret dari Keluarga Uchiha dan tidak mendapatkan apapun dari kekayaan yang dimiliki keluarga itu.

Dengan keringat dan air mata, Minato dan Kushina bahu membahu membangun Perusahaan Rasengan. Merasakan pahit dan manisnya kehidupan bersama sebagai keluarga. Tak berselang lama, keluarga kecil mereka dikaruniai dua putra bernama Kurama dan Naruto. Meskipun akhirnya Kushina harus meninggal pada saat Naruto baru berusia lima tahun, Minato telah berjanji akan merawat kedua putranya dan menyayangi mereka dengan sepenuh hati.

.

.

Setelah bertahun-tahun mempertahankan keharmonisan Keluarga Namikaze, hari ini, adik iparnya meminta hak kepemilikan anak kandungnya; buah cintanya dengan Kushina.

"Kau ingin mengadopsi Naruto?" Minato tak segan-segan memperlihatkan rasa tidak sukanya terhadap perkataan yang dilontarkan Madara beberapa detik lalu. "Apa kau sudah gila?!"

"Ya, dan ngomong-ngomong Minato, aku tidak gila," Madara tersenyum. "Kau jahat sekali mengatai adik iparmu seperti itu."

Minato menggertakan gigi, emosinya sudah tidak terkontrol lagi. "Lantas, apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?!" tuntutnya meminta penjelasan.

"Seperti yang kau dengar, aku ingin mengadopsi Naruto sebagai anakku. Lagipula, Naruto lebih menyukaiku dibandingkan kau yang merupakan ayahnya."

Dia tahu, Madara mampu memberikan apapun yang Naruto minta, sedangkan dirinya selalu mengulur-ulur dan bahkan menolak permintaannya; sehingga putra bungsunya lebih dekat dengan pamannya daripada dengan dirinya. Meskipun begitu... meskipun begitu...

"Meskipun begitu aku tidak bisa menerimanya!" tolak Minato. Dia menatap sangar pada Madara. "Naruto adalah anakku! Selama aku masih hidup, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan kau atau siapapun mengambil hak asuh anakku sendiri."

Tiba-tiba Madara tertawa histeris, membuat Minato terkejut karena tidak pernah mendengar adik iparnya tertawa seperti itu. "Lagi-lagi, ini seperti dulu. Kau tidak peduli resiko apa yang akan ditanggung kakakku, tapi kau tetap saja menikahinya," melihat tampang Minato yang sepertinya tidak mengerti maksud perkataannya membuatnya menghela napas berat. "Tidak apa jika kau tidak mengerti, tapi aku tetap akan mengadopsi Naruto."

"Ap—"

Madara menghentikan perkataan Minato dengan mengangkat jari telunjuknya ke udara dan menutup matanya. "Tujuh belas tahun yang lalu, kondisi keuanganmu sangatlah buruk dan kau tidak memiliki uang sepeserpun untuk biaya persalinan kakakku. Waktu itu kau datang ke kantorku dan meminta bantuanku –"

Minato ingat sekali kejadian itu. Bisa dikatakan waktu itu adalah saat paling buruk dalam hidupnya. Dia ditipu habis-habisan oleh rekan bisnisnya, sehingga yang dia dapatkan hanyalah utang dari para lintah darat. Berusaha melunasi utang-utang itu dengan tabungannya, tapi uang yang dia tabung hanya mampu melunasi seperempatnya saja. Pada saat yang bersamaan, waktu Kushina melahirkan anak kedua mereka sangatlah dekat, akhirnya Minato memutuskan untuk meminjam uang pada Madara.

" – Meskipun aku sudah bilang padamu jika kau tidak perlu mengembalikan uang yang telah aku keluarkan untuk membiayai persalinan kakakku dan melunasi semua utang-utangmu, tapi kau tetap berkata bahwa suatu saat nanti akan membalas budi dengan melalukan apapun yang aku minta," kemudian Madara tersenyum licik pada kakak iparnya. "Dan sekarang saatnya kau membalas budi dengan menyerahkan Naruto padaku."

Seketika itu tubuh Minato melemas.

"Kau bisa saja kukuh menolak permintaanku, Minato. Tapi ingat, aku bisa menghancurkan perusahaanmu dengan mudah," Madara meletakan sebuah map dan bolpen di atas meja. "Sekarang, tanda tangani dokumen pengadopsian Naruto jika kau masih ingin melihat perusahaanmu bertahan."

Minato menatap nanar pada map di depannya, sebelum memberikan tatapan tajam pada Madara. "Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini, hah!?"

"Kenapa kau bilang? Hmm," Madara pura-pura berpikir. "Mungkin karena aku ingin balas dendam."

"Balas dendam...? Memangnya aku pernah berbuat salah apa padamu!?" Minato berteriak, membuat beberapa pelayan yang lewat di depan pintu ruang keluarga Namikaze terlonjak kaget.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu."

Tangan Minato yang terkepal erat kini bergetar hebat. "Jika... Jika aku benar-benar memiliki salah padamu, lalu... kenapa kau mengincar anakku? Kenapa kau mengincar Naruto, Madara?"

Madara menumpu kakinya di atas kakinya yang lain, menunjukan aura superior yang selama ini tidak pernah dia tunjukan pada keluarganya.

"Karena aku sangat menginginkan Naruto. Hanya itu alasanku hidup sampai sekarang."

 **-x-**

Setelah menyebarkan undangan ke teman-teman sekolahnya sejak beberapa hari lalu, akhirnya hari yang dinanti tiba juga. Tepat 10 Oktober, hari ini, usianya genap tujuh belas tahun. Seperti yang dijanjikan oleh pamannya, ballroom megah Hotel Pistel disulap sesuai dengan kain berwarna merah dan hitam yang dipasang seperti tenda di langit-lagi ballroom, dengan tiga lampu disko disela-selanya dan beberapa lampu leser yang digerakan ke sembarang arah; membuat ruangan remang-remang itu didominasi warna keemasan dan kemerahan. Meja-meja bundar yang berisi makanan dan minuman lezat diletakan terpencar di dalam ballroom. Para tamu undangan yang datang semuanya mengenakan pakaian mahal dan berstylish. Tak lupa, Band Village-leaf, band kesukaan Naruto yang sedang populer di kalangan anak remaja ikut meramaikan pesta ulang tahunnya.

"Ulang tahunmu meriah sekali, Naruto!" puji salah satu temen sekelasnya, Kiba Inuzuka. "Ayahmu yang menyelenggarakannya?"

"Ayahku? Hah! Tentu saja tidak!" tawanya mencemooh. "Justru ayahku yang menolak untuk merayakannya."

"Kalau bukan ayahmu lalu siapa?"

"Paman Madara," jawabnya singkat.

"Madara...?" Kiba mengerutkan dahi; mencoba mengingat nama yang pernah dia pernah dia dengar sebelumnya. "Apa jangan-jangan yang kau maksud itu Madara Uchiha?"

Naruto mengangguk; membenarkan tebakan Kiba, membuat temannya itu melebarkan mata terkejut. "Yang benar!? Ba-Bagaimana bisa Madara Uchiha menjadi pamanmu?"

"Dari dulu dia memang pamanku," Naruto mengambil jus yang dibawakan _waitress_ dan meminumnya, sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "Ibuku dulunya adalah seorang Uchiha, kakak dari Madara Uchiha, hingga akhirnya menikah dengan ayahku yang seorang Namikaze. Otomatis nama marga ibuku berubah, mengikuti nama marga ayahku."

Mulut Kiba langsung menganga lebar mendengar fakta mengejutkan tentang keluarga teman dekatnya. "Ti-Tidak pernah aku sangka kau adalah keponakan Madara Uchiha; orang terkaya di kota ini... kau sangat beruntung, eh, Naruto, punya paman seperti dia!"

Naruto menyeringai bangga. "Apapun yang aku minta pada pamanku pasti dikabulkannya. Kau ingat beberapa minggu lalu, aku pergi latihan basket dengan sepatu adidas baru milikku?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa lupa sepatu _limited edition_ itu? Tunggu... jangan-jangan itu—" perkataan Kiba mengambang.

" _Yeah_... Paman Madara langsung membelikannya untukku setelah aku meminta padanya."

Lagi-lagi, mulut Kiba menganga. " _Fuck..._ aku benar-benar iri padamu sekarang, Naruto," katanya sembari memukul kecil bahu Naruto.

Mendengar pernyataan Kiba membuat Naruto terkekeh. Dia bisa mendapatkan apapun yang dia mau hanya dengan meminta tanpa mengeluarkan usaha apapun, siapa yang tidak merasa iri karena hal itu? Dia rasa tidak ada.

Kiba dan Naruto langsung melihat sekeliling saat mendengar suara bisik-bisik mendominasi suara musik jazz yang sedang melantun lembut di dalam ballroom. Pandangan mereka terkunci pada sosok fenomenal yang sedang berjalan di antara teman-temannya menuju ke arah mereka.

"Ma-Ma-Ma—" Kiba tiba-tiba gagap, tak mampu menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Paman Madara!" Naruto memeluk Madara singkat. "Pesta ulang tahunku benar-benar keren! Lebih dari yang aku bayangkan! Terimakasih sudah mengaturnya untukku!"

"Sama-sama... ah, ya, aku tidak melihat ayah dan kakakkmu. Di mana mereka?"

Naruto mendengus kesal. "Mereka tidak datang."

Madara menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa?"

"Kak Kurama sedang ada perjalanan bisnis ke luar negeri, dua hari lagi baru pulang. Sedangkan ayah katanya tidak enak badan maka dari itu sedang istirahat di rumah."

"Apa boleh buat jika mereka tidak dapat datang ke pesta ulang tahunmu."

"Aku tahu itu..."

Melihat kesedihan terpancar jelas dari wajah Naruto, Madara mengelus lembut rambut pirang keponakannya, dan berkata, "Ngomong-ngomong tentang ulang tahun, apa kau ingat aku pernah berkata akan memberikanmu hadiah spesial?" melihat Naruto mengangguk, dia melanjutkan, "Hadiah ulang tahunmu dariku yang sebenarnya ada di depan hotel. Kau bisa melihatnya na—"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita lihat paman!" ajak Naruto bersemangat; memotong perkataannya.

Madara menerjapkan mata. "Bagaimana dengan pestamu, Naruto?"

"Tidak apa 'kan meninggalkan pesta sebentar saja? Ah, ya, Kiba, aku pergi sebentar ya!" pamitnya pada temannya itu, sebelum menggeret pamannya pergi dari ballroom hotel.

.

.

"Pa-Paman... ini...?"

Tak pernah Naruto bayangkan dapat melihat mobil sport tercepat di dunia itu kini terparkir dengan gagahnya di depan pintu masuk Hotel Pistel; mobil Ferarri LaFerrari yang diklaim Madara sebagai hadiah untuknya.

"Aku dengar kau sudah mendapatkan izin mengemudi," Madara melemparkan kunci mobil pada Naruto; yang langsung ditangkap gesit oleh keponakannya. "Itu hadiahmu spesial yang aku maksud. Selamat ulang tahun yang ketujuh belas."

"Uwooo!" Naruto berseru kegirangan. "Terimakasih banyak, Paman Madara! Paman adalah paman terbaik yang pernah ada!"

Madara menyeringai kecil. "Dan sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi lebih dari sekedar paman bagimu, Naruto," bisiknya.

Naruto menoleh, melihat pamannya dengan tatapan bingung. "Paman tadi bilang apa?"

Dengan senyum penuh artinya, Madara menggeleng pelan.

.

.

Pada waktu yang sama, di Kediaman Namikaze, tidak ada satupun orang yang tahu apa yang sedang di rasakan oleh kepala keluarga Namikaze itu. Meskipun beberapa botol minuman keras telah Minato teguk, tapi tetap tidak mampu mengusir rasa gelisah dan kesedihannya.

Percakapannya dengan Madara membuatnya frustasi. Dengan keinginan pria brengsek itu mengadopsi Naruto dan segala ancaman yang diberikan padanya, membuatnya tak mampu menahan amarah yang akhir-akhir ini bergejolak semenjak hari itu.

Dia tidak ingin melepas Naruto. Demi Tuhan, Naruto adalah anak kandungnya, buah cintanya dengan Kushina. Bagaimana bisa Madara melakukan ini padanya? Dendam apa yang dimaksud pria itu? Kenapa harus Naruto? Apa yang salah dari hidupnya. Rasanya benar-benar ingin lari dari kenyataan dan bersembunyi selamanya.

"Oh, Kushina... Aku harus bagaimana...?"

Di kamarnya yang gelap dan dingin, suara keputusasaan Minato tenggelam di dalamnya.

 **-x-**

"Ayah, ini sangat membosankan! Bisakah kita pulang sekarang!?"

Entah apa yang merasuki ayahnya tadi pagi; membangunkan tidurnya hanya untuk mengajaknya pergi memancing. Naruto yang masih kelelahan akibat pesta ulang tahunnya yang diadakan hingga tengah malam tentu saja menolak. Dia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu untuk tidur daripada melakukan aktivitas membosankan itu. Tapi karena ayahnya memaksanya dengan menunjukan wajah memelasnya, akhirnya dia menurut juga. Wajah tak suka dan kata-kata keluhan tak segan-segan dia keluarkan saat mengetahui perjalanan menuju tempat memancing sangatlah jauh yaitu di perbatasan kota.

"Ayah belum menangkap ikan sama sekali, Naruto," Minato memegang alat pancingnya. "Lagipula kita baru berada di sini tiga puluh menit yang lalu."

Naruto mendengus; memangku dagunya. "Untuk apa kita jauh-jauh memancing di sini? Bukannya di sekitar rumah juga banyak tempat pemancingan!?"

"Tempat ini dulu sering auah dan ibumu datangi waktu pacaran dulu," jelas ayahnya sembari mengingat masa lalu.

Naruto terdiam mendengarkan.

"Dan karena ayah tidak dapat datang ke pesta ulang tahunmu kemarin, bisa dikatakan ini sebagai permintaan maaf ayah."

Naruto melirik ayahnya sebelum melempar batu kecil ke danau. "Ayah 'kan sedang tidak enak badan tadi malam, jadi apa boleh buat," kemudian dia mendengus lagi. "Tapi jika ayah benar-benar merasa bersalah kenapa harus mengajakku memancing? Ayah tahu 'kan aku tidak suka memancing!"

"Memancing itu menyenangkan, Naruto," Minato mengacak-acak rambut anaknya, gemas.

"Itu karena memancing memang hobi ayah!"

Tawa Minato lenyap ketika ponsel miliknya berdering nyaring. Dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak memegang alat pancing, dia mengambil ponselnya dari dalam kantong celana. Wajahnya langsung mengeras saat melihat nama Uchiha Madara terlihat di layarnya.

"Pegang ini, Naruto."

"A-Ayah mau kemana!?" tanya Naruto sembari memegang alat pancing yang diserahkan paksa padanya.

"Menerima telepon," jawabnya singkat, sebelum berjalan menjauh dari putra bungsunya.

.

.

Di belakang pohon yang berjarak beberapa meter dari tempat memancingnya dengan Naruto, Minato menerima telepon itu. Tanpa ada sapaan, dia berkata dengan nada ketus, "Apa maumu, Madara!?"

 _["Wah, wah, kau kasar sekali, Minato,"]_ kekeh Madara dari seberang sana.

"Hentikan basa-basimu. Aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar suaramu sekarang," geram Minato.

 _["Baiklah, kalau kau memaksa,"]_ Madara menghentikan perkataannya sejenak, sebelum berkata, _["Aku sudah selesai mengatur semunya. Cepat kau katakan pada Naruto soal hal ini."]_

Minato mengepalkan tangan. "Aku tahu itu!"

 _["Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi."]_

.

.

Naruto dan memancing bukanlah perpaduan yang cocok. Baginya memancing sangat membosankan, membuatnya mengantuk, dan membuatnya berasa seperti orang idiot yang selalu melihat ke arah air dan berharap ikan memakan umpannya. Jujur saja, dia terkejut saat ayahnya mengajaknya memancing. Biasanya, jika ingin melakukan hobinya itu ayahnya tidak akan mengajaknya dan akan langsung memancing sendirian. Naruto penasaran apa yang sedang merasuki ayahnya saat ini? Atau jangan-jangan sakit membuat ayahnya menjadi pribadi yang berbeda? Hubungan mereka memang renggang akhir-akhir ini—karena pekerjaan dan hal yang lain—jadi mengajaknya memancing bersama serasa ayahnya mencoba membuat hubungan mereka dekat kembali.

"Naruto..."

Merasa mendengar namanya dipanggil, Naruto menoleh dan melihat ayahnya telah berdiri di belakangnya. "Ayah lama sekali menerima teleponnya? Aku benar-benar mati kebosanan di sini."

"Kau tahu 'kan ayah sangat menyayangimu, Naruto?" tanya Minato mengabaikan rengekan anaknya.

"... Kenapa ayah tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu?"

"Apapun yang terjadi, tolong ingat, jika ayah sangat menyayangimu... meskipun kau akan terluka karena keputusan ayah."

Naruto mengerutkdan dahi, sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan ayahnya. "Ayah sangat aneh hari ini. Jika masih tidak enak badan, lebih baik kita pulang saja."

Minato menggeleng lemah. Senyum ceria kembali dia tunjukan. "Tidak sampai ayah mendapat sepuluh ikan!"

"Haaaaah!? Aku ingin pulang ayaaaah!"

 **to be continued**

* * *

 **Maaf sekali, di chapter sebelumnya aku pernah bilang jika fanfic ini hanya 2shot tapi nyatanya di chapter 2 malah belum selesai. Karena kepanjangan makanya aku potong jadinya 3 chapter. Maaf sekali ya ini kesalahan perhitungan ide /?.**

 **Terimakasih kepada:** **Aiko Michishige** **, Guest 1, Guest 2, hanazawa kay,** **rheafica** **,** **Yukayu Zuki** **,** **Miyu Mayada** **, dan** **Indah605** **yang telah mereview. Lalu pada siapapun yang telah mefavoritekan fanfic ini aku ucapkan terimakasih banyak!**

 **Menjawab beberapa pertanyaan:**

\- **Buat yang minta kenaikan rating menjadi M... aduh masih belum kepikiran :D maaf ya.**

\- **Iya di sini Naruto agak matre soalnya terlalu dimanjaiin sama Madara, hoho.**

 **Selamat Idul Fitri 1436 H. Mohon Maaf Lahir Batin, ya, kawan. Maafkan kesalahan author yang sering mengumbar janji manis :') ciaoo xx**


End file.
